Regalo de Navidad
by Karla-20
Summary: Suspiró, por lo menos había sido una buena Navidad, hasta que… "-¡Kaoru Matsubara, ¿Por qué este regalo está todo arrugado y mal envuelto! ¡Exijo una explicación de inmediato, jovencita!" Quizás esa no era la mejor Navidad después de todo.


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No entraba aquí desde hace no sé cuanto. Bueno, me dio ganas de escribir un fic navideño por primera vez :'D. Y también estaba pensando hacer algo por una amiga.

Está inspirado en una de las conversaciones que tuve con Daliachicacereal y LaNadia-n.n, y la principal aquí es Kaoru.

* * *

Dedicado a:** Daliachicacereal**. Verán el cumpleaños de Dalia fue hace 2 días, el 21 de diciembre y yo soy la peor amiga del mundo y lo olvidé. Sí, lo olvidé, tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza, y no recordé algo muy importante para mí. Así que como recompensa, este one-shot va dedicado a ella. Perdón por olvidar algo tan importante ¡Felices 16 años! Te quiero mucho, tonta.

Advertencias: UA (universo alternativo), groserías, no mucho romance.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

**Regalo de Navidad**

3 días para Navidad.

Bueno, eso era lo que faltaba para la gran fecha. Una ocasión especial donde hay de todo para dar y recibir, una época donde todo se transformaba en algo mágico y único en la cual las familias demostraban en cariño y amor que se tienen, aunque también una ocasión algo estresante o ajetreada para algunos, pero para otros divertida o emocionante.

Sobre todo para nuestras tres adolescentes de 16 años que se encontraban conversando esta tarde en la casa de su rubia amiga Miyako.

-¿Qué pidieron por Navidad? – preguntó una curiosa pelirroja a sus dos amigas.

-Oh, yo pedí el nuevo perfume "Our Moment", ¡En serio me encanta! – chilló la rubia mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas, contenta.

-¿De verdad Miyako? Yo también lo quería, pero decidí que mejor me regalaran el nuevo disco de mi banda favorita. – Momoko sonrió feliz.

-¿En serio? Chicas, pensé que los regalos tenían que ser "sorpresa", no que ya se supieran todos los detalles de ellos y los pidan. – dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

-Por favor Kaoru, ya nadie hace eso. – dijo la chica de orbes rosas a su amiga oji verde.

-¡Pues mi mamá sí! No deja que le pida regalo, ni ninguno de mis hermanos porque tiene que ser "sorpresa especial" para Navidad. – rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-Vamos Kaoru, eso no es tan malo. – animó Miyako.

-¡Claro que lo es! Mi mamá ya compró los regalos y de seguro es algo que no me va a gustar, como lo del año pasado. – la pelinegra hizo un gesto gracioso de entre berrinche y fastidio – Además, yo quiero un Wii U.

-Ay por Dios Matsubara, ¿una consola de video juegos? – Momoko rodó los ojos y Kaoru la fulminó con la mirada.

-Calla Akatsutsumi, no es cualquier consola de video juegos, ¡Es el Wii U, es la mejor de todas! – Kaoru levantó sus brazos exageradamente aclamando lo sorprendente y genial que era la consola.

-Eh, Kaoru creo que exageras un poquito. – dijo la rubia con sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita detrás de su nuca – Además, yo tengo un Wii, no te pierdes de nada. Te lo aseguro.

-¡Sacrilegio! – gritó la chica de orbes esmeraldas.

-Calma niña, es solo una consola que a lo mejor te aburre a la semana, ¡No es la gran cosa esa porquería! – dijo la pelirroja fastidiada.

-No jodas Momoko, no es sólo eso. Además tú y Miyako siempre andan molestando con su banda esa de los cinco gays. – se defendió Kaoru.

-¡No los metas a ellos en esto! – reclamaron las otras dos.

-¿Ven? – la pelinegra de cruzó de brazos.

-Uhg, eso es diferente, Kaoru. – dijo Momoko con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

-No para mí. – respondió la mencionada.

-Ya chicas, basta. Mejor continuemos con lo del principio. Tranquila Kaoru, a lo mejor tu mamá te sorprende y si te regala el Wii U. – trató de tranquilizar la rubia a su amiga.

-O no. – molestó la oji rosa, a lo cual recibió un almohadazo en la cara de parte de su amiga pelinegra – Ouch. – se quejó.

-Idiota. – Kaoru le sacó la lengua a Momoko – Además, creo que pediré una escoba para Navidad. – dijo bromeando.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que eres una bruja? – molestó la pelirroja.

-¡Y necesitas una escoba para volar! – dijo graciosamente la rubia haciendo enojar más a su amiga azabache.

-Maduren, era solo una broma. – dijo Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, y… ¿qué le van a regalar a los chicos? – la pregunta de Miyako resonó en por toda su gran sala dejando a las otras dos heladas, mejor dicho a una helada y a otra fastidiada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué le-les tendríamos que dar un regalo a ellos? – dijo Momoko nerviosa.

-¿Porque somos amigos todos tal vez? Duh. – dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Miyako, que Boomer sea tu novio no significa que nosotras tengamos que ser amigas de los neandertales de sus hermanos. – dijo Kaoru con una pequeña venita marcada en su frente – Además, no me caen bien y a Momoko tampoco, ¿No es así, pelirroja?

Y la de ojos esmeralda no recibió respuesta ya que su amiga se había puesto más roja que un tomate, mientras Miyako sonreía pícara, mientras ella más se confundía. ¡¿Qué carajo había pasado?!

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada, Momo? – le preguntó la rubia bajito, pero aun así lo pudo oír la pelinegra.

-Decirme qué, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó confundida Matsubara.

-Eh, yo… es que, lo que pasa es que… – a la oji rosa se le trababan las palabras y no sabía cómo decir _eso_.

-Rayos, dilo de una vez Momoko. – la azabache estaba que se le acababa la paciencia con las dudas de su amiga.

-Ok... – tomó un respiro largo y continuó – Brickyyosomosnovios. – dijo lo menos audible para el oído humano, y rápido.

-¿Qué? – Kaoru arqueó una ceja, no había entendido ni un carajo de lo que Momoko dijo.

-Que… Brickyyosomosnovios. – volvió a repetir un poco más alto y rápido, aún inentendible.

-Mierda, Momoko no te entiendo nada. – dijo harta – Habla como una persona norm- pero ella no pudo continuar.

-¡Joder, de acuerdo! – gritó exasperada – ¡Brick y yo somos novios, ¿Entiendes? Novios! – soltó de una vez, con los apretando sus puños y cerrando fuertemente los parpados.

La cara de Kaoru era indescifrable, Momoko seguía en la posición anterior y Miyako, como ya lo sabía solo tenía una impresión pequeña. Entonces una carcajada resonó en la sala, la pelirroja abrió los ojos viendo a su amiga de ojos esmeralda reírse como loca y a su rubia amiga sorprendida por su acto. Kaoru aún no dejaba de reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Matsubara? – esta vez la oji rosa se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Ah… espera… – continuó riendo un poco, tomo un respiro y luego hablo tranquila, algo – Ya va, lo que pasa es que me pareció algo… no sé, se notaba de lejos que se te caía la baba por él. – soltó una pequeña carcajada – Pero no puedo creer que sean novios, es decir, él siempre te molestaba, te hacía bromas y cosas así. ¿Cómo se hacen novios después de eso?

-Uh, lo que pasa Kaoru, es que ¿Recuerdas el trabajo final que nos dejaron en parejas y nos pusieron con ellos? – dijo una sonriente Miyako.

-Sí, el peor día de mi vida. Ojalá nunca me toque de nuevo con el idiota número uno. – dijo refiriéndose a Butch.

-Bueno, ese día en la casa de ellos, estábamos en la sala pensando en ideas para el trabajo. No concordamos en una y comenzamos a discutir. Y hubo uno parte donde me dijo _"Demonios, cállate de una vez, histérica."_ Y le dije _"No, no me callo porque puedo y voy a hablar todo lo que quiera, nadie me calla y menos tú."_ Dijo _"¿Así? Pues…"_ entonces se acercó y me calló besándome. – las mejillas de Momoko no podrían estar más rojas.

-Vaya, eso fue hace tan solo una semana, desde que salimos de vacaciones. – pensó en voz alta Kaoru – Espera, ¿fue hace una semana y no me dijiste? – dijo enojada.

-Pensé que te molestaría ya que tú los odias.

-Oh, primero perdí a Miyako, ahora a ti ¿Por qué te llevas a mis amigas, señor? – exclamó divertidamente y a la vez "triste" – Supongo que la única cuerda que queda aquí soy yo.

Momoko y Miyako observaron a su amiga azabache y a ambas les resbaló una gotita por la nuca. Su amiga era _especial _y nunca cambiaría. Ambas rieron.

-Bueno, ahora tendré que soportar que las dos anden con esos estúpidos. – se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, no hasta que tu estés con Butch~ – molestaron las dos haciéndo sonrojar a Kaoru un poco, y aunque no fue visible para sus amigas, ella si lo había sentido.

-Ew, ¿con esa cosa? ¿En serio chicas? – dijo con "asco". Ambas soltaron una carcajada y la pelinegra no pudo evitar unirse.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando sobre cosas de la escuela o que harían en las vacaciones. Hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que volver a sus casas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, 2 días para Navidad.

Kaoru despertó, se levantó con pesar de su cama y se dirigió al baño a asearse. Bajo en pijama a desayunar, un rico jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos y pan tostado. Cuando terminó, dejó todo en el lavabo y se fue a la sala a ver televisión.

Era lunes y seguía en pijama, y planeaba estar así todo el día, aunque no fuera "domingo de vagar".

Cambiaba los canales rápidamente sin nada bueno que ver, a veces, solo a veces extrañaba la escuela por la razón de que cuando iba estaban sus amigas y no estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer, como ahora en las vacaciones. Entonces apagó la televisión, y se puso a observar su hogar.

Todo estaba decorado con motivos navideños, Santa Claus, renos, muñecos de nieve, angelitos, duendes, luces rojas, doradas, plateadas y verdes, la corona navideña, botas en la chimenea, el árbol de navidad y… los regalos debajo de este.

Los regalos.

Se levantó despacio del sofá y lentamente se acercó al árbol, o mejor dicho a lo que había debajo de este. Primero se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Perfecto, estaba sola.

Entonces continuó con su cometido, comenzó a buscar entre las cajas forradas alguna que dijera su nombre. Pero no, solo veía "Shou, Dai, Mitsuki, Tokio" todos menos ella. Suspiró, ¿será que su mamá se olvidó de un regalo para ella? No, eso era imposible, ella siempre pensaba en todos. Hasta que le llegó a la cabeza la segunda opción, su madre que la conoce tan bien de seguro escondió su regalo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, el armario. Lo abrió y comenzó a buscar entre los abrigos, paraguas, cajas, herramientas, etc. Pero no había nada, lo debió haber escondido en otro lugar.

Comenzó a pensar en un segundo lugar donde podría estar su regalo. ¿La habitación de sus padres? No, muy predecible. ¿La habitación de Shou? No, mamá no le deja nada de responsabilidad a él. ¿La habitación de Dai? No, su madre ya no entra ahí desde que Dai hizo de su habitación un basural oloroso. ¿Su habitación? Su madre no es tonta.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba escondido? Exprimió su cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió el único lugar donde su mamá pudo haberlo escondido. Subió hasta el segundo piso de su casa, y se dirigió a un pasadizo que la llevó a unas escaleras de madera colocadas en un pequeño hueco en forma cuadrada. Y se quedó observándolo.

El ático.

Oh no, ella no iba a subir ahí, claro que no. ¿Qué tal si habían fantasmas ahí? ¿O murciélagos? No, no podía entrar ahí. Esperaría hasta Navidad para saber lo que era su regalo, como una persona normal.

Chasqueó un poco la lengua y volvió a mirar hacia el ático, estaba todo oscuro, se veía tenebroso. Y es que ella podía ver películas de terror, pero no vivirlas, sobre todo de fantasmas, a esos los odiaba.

Suspiró enojada, ella era una Matsubara, no podía tener miedo por su propio ático, eso era estúpido. Tomo una bocanada de aire y subió los primero escalones arrepintiéndose por haber hecho eso, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya había llegado al lugar, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro y lleno de polvo. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar un interruptor para poder quitar toda esa oscuridad que había, iba con sus manos delante esquivando las cosas que había, ya que no podía ver nada.

Telarañas, muebles, polvo, polvo y más polvo. Eso era lo único que encontraba menos el maldito interruptor, y mucho menos aún su regalo.

-Maldita sea. – susurró ya cansada de no encontrar nada.

Siguió caminando pegándose a una de las paredes para encontrar el interruptor, hasta que chocó con algo que le cayó encima.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítate, quítate, quítate! – luchaba para que esa cosa se le quitara de encima.

Se apoyó en la pared para quitarse lo que le había caído, una de sus manos comenzó a buscar algo en el muro, tanteando encontró un pequeño cuadradito, el cual presionó como sea e hizo que se encendiera la luz. Abrió los ojos fuertemente encontrándose con un viejo abrigo, el cual tiró al instante al suelo.

-Mierda. – y es que había tirado el abrigo, y al mismo tiempo había caído el perchero en donde estaba, haciendo un ruido fuerte. Lo levantó rápido dejándolo en su lugar.

Bien, ahora que tenía iluminación, podría continuar buscando. Se acercó a un viejo escritorio, donde encontró muchos papeles y documentos antiguos, los cuales ignoró. Abrió los cajones los cuales tenían muchas telarañas y polvo, nada. Buscó entre las repisas, sin éxito alguno, entre cajas y bolsas, tampoco encontró nada.

¡Dónde demonios había escondido su mamá su regalo! Se sentó un momento en el piso, cansada de tanto buscar.

-No hay de otra, esperaré hasta navidad. – dijo agotada, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mano en el suelo, más específicamente en una tabla media salida y rechinante que hizo que abriera los ojos y viera el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Decidió acomodarla para que dejara de sonar tan desagradablemente, la levantó para reacomodarla, entonces vió algo adentro de ese lugar lo cual la dejó sorprendida. Apartó la tabla y se acercó para ver bien lo que era.

Efectivamente. Una caja forrada con papel de regalo navideño y un lindo listón color rojo sobre esta, con una pequeña etiqueta que tenía escrita "Kaoru" con tinta negra.

¡Por fin lo encontró! Y ella ya se daba por vencida. Metió su mano en el pequeño huevo y sacó la caja con cuidado, viendo que era más o menos un tamaño considerable, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. Se levantó rápidamente y bajó hacia la sala.

Tenía que hablar con alguien ahora mismo.

Tomó su teléfono táctil, hizo unos cuantos toques y ya tenía a Momoko y a Miyako en la línea.

-Chicas, encontré mi regalo, mamá lo había escondido muy bien, pero yo soy mejor. – se pavoneó de orgullo.

_-¿En serio? Vaya._ – dijo Momoko sorprendida.

_-Que bien, Kaoru._ – expresó Miyako.

-Sí, un momento, les voy a mandar una foto para que vean. – tomó su celular y capturó una imagen del regalo, y al instante mandándoselo a sus amigas – ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó emocionada.

_-Sí._ – respondieron sus amigas.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué creen que sea? – preguntó la pelinegra.

_-Ay, qué se yo, Kaoru._ – dijo sin interés la pelirroja.

-Vete a la mierda, Momoko. – le respondió enojada – ¿Tu qué crees que sea, Miyako?

_-Hmm, no lo sé ¿Unos zapatos?_ – dijo inocentemente.

-Uhm… – agitó un poco la caja, según ella no se escuchaban como zapatos – No, no lo creo.

_-Entonces es tu escoba que pediste._ – se burló la rubia, y se escuchó unas enormes risas pertenecientes a Miyako y a Momoko.

_-¡Jajajajaja! De seguro que sí es, tanto que la pedía._ – bromeó la pelirroja a lo cual más risas se oyeron.

-Perras. – masculló Kaoru con enojo y molestia.

_-Tranquila, es sólo una broma, brujita._ – comentó la pelirroja riéndose aún más junto con la rubia.

-Calla, zanahoria andante. – ahora solo se escuchaban las risas de la pelinegra y la oji azul – Tú igual, oxigenada. – dijo riendo esta vez solo ella – Ya, en serio chicas, ¿qué creen que sea? – hablo esta vez sin juegos Kaoru.

_-Uh, no sé ¿Un libro?_ – dijo una dudosa Momoko.

_-Sigo pensando que son zapatos._ – dijo con sinceridad Miyako.

-Bueno, voy a abrirlo.

_-¡Nooooooo!_ – gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas al lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo con fastidio.

_-Se supone que se abre en navidad, no días antes. Kaoru, eso no está bien._ – dijo la oji azul con espíritu navideño.

_-No creo que debas abrirlo._ – secundó la pelirroja.

-No es justo, ustedes ya saben lo que les van a regalar.

_-Sí pero no lo vamos a abrir o ver antes de Navidad. _– esta vez Miyako si estaba preocupada.

-Vamos chicas, solo voy a abrirlo despacio, no voy a romper la envoltura. – la chica de orbes esmeralda rodó los ojos.

_-Bueno, esa es tu responsabilidad, Kaoru._ – Momoko se escuchaba seria por el teléfono.

-No va a pasar nada malo, Momoko. – respondió tranquila – A ver… – dijo con el teléfono entre su hombro y mejilla.

Su cuello estaba doblado en una posición incómoda mientras desdoblaba con cuidado la envoltura del regalo, trataba de no echar a perder el papel de regalo. Entonces vió lo que tanto esperaba. Dejó el envoltorio en la mesa al igual que su celular, poniéndolo en altavoz.

-¡Chicas, ya sé que es! ¡Es un Wii U, es un Wii U! – exclamó totalmente feliz la pelinegra.

_-¿En serio? ¡Ves, te dije que sí te lo iban a regalar!_ – sonó una aliviada rubia por el teléfono.

-¡Por fin mamá no se equivocó de regalo! – Kaoru estaba demasiado contenta en ese momento.

_-¡Qué bien que no fue la escoba!_ – dijo riendo un poco la oji rosa.

-Cuando te vea te mataré, Momoko.

_-Era solo una broma, niña._ – dijo graciosa.

-Ya, mejor envuelvo de una vez el regalo.

_-Hazlo, para que no te metas en problemas. _– dijo Miyako.

-Sí, uhm…

_-¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntaron la rubia y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

-Este… no recuerdo cómo iba envuelto… – dijo nerviosa.

_-¡Kaoru!_ – volvieron a decir al unísono.

-¡Mi mamá me va a matar, qué hago! – dijo la oji esmeralda con pánico.

_-Primero tranquilízate._ – espetó la oji azul.

-¡Mi vida corre peligro chicas, voy a morir! ¡Y justo en Navidad!

_-Vamos, Kaoru. No es tan malo._ – trató de tranquilizarla.

-No entiendes Miyako, mi madre en la época de Navidad se pone algo _especial_, ¡No es como normalmente la ven ustedes!

_-Bueno, eso pasa por querer abrir los regalos antes de Noche Buena. No debiste hacerlo._

-No estoy para tus sermones ahora, Momoko. ¡Esto es grave! – Kaoru sí que estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar o mejor dicho, por lo que le fuera a hacer su mamá.

_-Hmm, ya me tengo que ir chicas, voy a acompañar a mi abuelita a entregar regalos a los niños necesitados. Adiós._ – se despidió Miyako, dejando a las otras dos en la línea.

_-Yo también tengo que irme, mi hermana quiere que la lleve a la casa de una de sus amigas porque tiene un "intercambio de regalos", suerte con lo del regalo Matsubara. _

-¿Tú también me vas a dejar Mom-… – muy tarde, su amiga pelirroja ya le había cortado – Ugh, malditas. – golpeó enojada la mesa.

Si vista se fijó en la caja del Wii U y en el papel de regalo. Maldita sea, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No recordaba cómo iba envuelto, y mucho menos como hacerlo.

Entonces recordó, ¡Le había tomado una foto al regalo antes de abrirlo! Sacó rápidamente su teléfono y buscó la dichosa foto. Cuando la encontró, tomó el envoltorio de regalo, y el Wii U, miró la foto y empezó a hacerlo como era.

Después de 20 minutos y un montón de problemas con el papel, la cinta y el listón; acabó de envolver de nuevo su obsequio que había quedado… no sabía cómo describirlo. El papel había quedado un poco arrugado por la fricción de la caja, y el listón estaba medio deshecho.

-No está tan mal… – observó por última vez el paquete y fue a dejarlo al ático.

Nadie se daría cuenta… o eso esperaba.

* * *

Martes 24 de diciembre. Víspera de navidad.

-¿Y cómo te fue con lo del regalo, Kaoru? – preguntó la pelirroja tomando un poco de su Starbucks.

-Pues… bien, supongo. – la mencionada hizo una mueca recordando cómo quedó su obsequio.

-Al menos si recibiste lo que querías, alégrate. – la oji azul dio una linda sonrisa y le dio un mordisco a su muffin.

-Lo sé Miyako, pero creo que no debí hacer eso. – Kaoru tenía una cara compungida – Siento algo en el pecho, no sé se siente horrible.

-Creo que lo que sientes es culpa. – dijo Momoko.

-¿Culpa por ver mi regalo? ¿Es eso posible? – la azabache arqueó una ceja.

-Tal vez no por eso, pero sí por abrirlo a escondidas de tu mamá. – dijo la pelirroja.

-Quizás es eso lo que te tiene así. – continuó la rubia.

-Quizás. – levantó su muñeca y vió la hora, 8:36 pm. Hora de irse – Chicas, ya es tarde y tengo que volver.

-Sí, creo que nosotras también. – Miyako comenzó a recoger su bolso al igual que Momoko – ¿Feliz Navidad? – dijo bajito, la pelirroja y la pelinegra la vieron con ternura y la fueron a abrazar.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijeron las otra dos al unísono.

-Las quiero chicas. – dijo en un susurro la oji rosa, pero que igual pudo ser escuchado por las otras dos las cuales la abrazaron aún más.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de la familia Matsubara, 5 minutos para Navidad.

-Shou, por favor pon la mesa. – la adorable voz de Mitsuko resonó por la casa.

-Está bien mamá.

Kaoru estaba en su habitación, tirada en su cama pensando aún en si su madre se había dado cuenta lo del regalo, y esperaba que no. Si no estaría metida en grandes problemas.

-Kaoru, baja por favor. – escuchó la llamada de su madre.

-Ya voy mamá. – se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala.

Bajó y encontró a Dai jugando con Shou, su papá estaba también ahí jugando con ellos. Ella estaría ahí metida, pero dejó de hacer eso hace más de un año. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando los últimos detalles de la cena. Y la mesa estaba hermosamente decorada gracias a su mamá.

Mitsuko estaba mirando su reloj y contando los segundos que faltaban.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… es hora ¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamó con los brazos extendidos, a lo que todos los hombres de la casa se le tiraron encima para darle un abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo el ahora no tan pequeño Shou – ¡Regalos! – se fue corriendo directamente debajo del árbol.

La chica de orbes esmeraldas se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad, mamá. – dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad, hija. – la abrazó igualmente – Oh, ya recordé, iré a traer tu ragalo. – dijo con entusiasmo y se fue dejando a Kaoru helada.

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar, significando que había llegado un mensaje. Sacó el pequeño aparato y vio el primer mensaje proveniente de su amiga pelirroja.

_"¡Kaoru! Feliz Navidad amiga, pásala increíble :). Mañana ya te estaré entregando tu regalo. Cuídate y saludos a tu familia. Éxitos xoxo.  
Psdta: ¿Aún quieres la escoba?"_

La azabache rió ante el mensaje de Momoko, luego le llegó otro proveniente de su amiga Miyako.

_"Kaoruuuuuu, feliz Navidad linda, ojalá todo esté bien y tu familia igual. Mándale saludos a todos. Te quiero mucho :). Mañana voy a estar pasando por tu casa con Momoko, nos vemos :D.  
Psdta: Ojalá te guste la sorpresa que estás por recibir ;)"_

¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿Y ahora?

Su teléfono había sonado de nuevo, pero no era un mensaje de la oji rosa o la rubia. Era un número desconocido. Hizo unas cuantas presiones y abrió el mensaje.

_"Hola verdecita. Podría jurar que en este momento te has sonrojado al saber que era yo por el apodo. Bueno, a estas alturas te debes haber enterado de dónde saqué tu número, así que no tengo por qué decirte. Sólo quería decirte… feliz Navidad, y deja de ser tan amargada que tu linda cara se deforma así. -Butch H.  
Psdta: Eres libre de guardar mi número para cuando quieras ;)" _

El maldito tenía razón, se había sonrojado. Rayos, por qué Miyako le había dado su número, Mañana hablaría seriamente con esa niña.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono y el número de Butch. Tal vez no estaría de más guardar su número, solo por emergencias o… a quién engañaba, tendría su número guardado solo para molestarlo de vez en cuando, o eso quería creer.

Suspiró, por lo menos había sido una buena Navidad, hasta que…

-¡Kaoru Matsubara, ¿Por qué este regalo está todo arrugado y mal envuelto?! ¡Exijo una explicación de inmediato, jovencita!

Quizás esa no era la mejor Navidad después de todo.

* * *

Ta taaaan. Eso es todo, hmmm pues ya ven está medio fome y nada, lo escribí ayer a las 10 pm .-. solo quería hacer uno porque ya se acerca Navidad, je.

¡Feliz Navidad adelantada a todos! Pásenla de lo mejor junto a sus familias y seres queridos. Y recuerden, no todo se trata de regalos, sino del cariño y amor que puedes dar y recibir. También les deseo éxitos y buenas vibras para este 2014.

Una feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo les desea Karla-20.

Reviews?


End file.
